Fallout: New Vegas patch 1.2.0.31x
Fallout: New Vegas patch 1.2.0.31x was released on December 9, 2010 for PlayStation 3 (1.2.0.310), on December 13, 2010 for the PC (1.2.0.314), and on December 16, 2010 for the Xbox 360 (1.2.0.315). Keeping with its previous naming system, the PlayStation 3 identifies this patch as patch 1.02. The patch includes the fixes previously added by the PC-only ''Fallout: New Vegas'' patch 1.2.0.285. From patch 1.2.0.285 * The 10mm pistol laser sight and the 10mm pistol silencer no longer causes the red box bug when added to the weathered 10mm pistol. * Crafting menu now filters valid (bright) recipes to the top of the list. * .357 weapons no longer cause the game to glitch when you reload while crouching. * Companions now show up as waypoints on the local and world map. * Creatures are no longer unexpectedly marked as essential. * Caravan cards are added to the player's Caravan deck when purchased or picked up. Fixes * HELIOS One and Vault 11 infinite experience exploits have been fixed. * DLC error/save corruption fixes. * Entering the strip after Debt Collector no longer causes crashes and autosave corruption. * Using a Mojave Express dropbox no longer causes DLC warnings. * Veronica levels up with the Courier now. * Raul's Full Maintenance perk now makes weapons degrade 75% slower (like it should), instead of at the normal rate. * The majority of bugs surrounding the cowboy repeater seem to have been fixed, in particular the control and weapon lock-ups (observed on the PC version, and the Xbox 360 version). * Lily can now use a larger variety of weapons. * Companions now fast travel to the appropriate location when dismissed by the player. * ED-E, Rex, and Lily will no longer enter unprovoked combat with non-hostile non-player characters. * Powder jars, primer jars, case boxes, and surplus ammunition containers now automatically open upon purchase from shops, rather than having to drop the item, then pick it up to open the container. * A copyright screen glitch on initial disk load has now been fixed. * If you use the NCR emergency radio and a support trooper is too far away or dead, he is resurrected (if necessary) and moved closer. Support is also called off if the player is in an interior cell. * The first NCR hit squad member who comes after the hit squad leader talks to you will always spawn now, and his leveled armor/gear will keep him a threat to you. Also, if the player shoots at a non-hostile NCR squad member and makes him hostile, you will receive negative NCR reputation. Lastly, to get back in the NCR's good graces, the player must be good again AND not wear faction armor to fake it. * The Lucky 38 elevator is unlocked if Victor dies. * You can now only use Med-X once with Dazzle at Gomorrah to bypass the cost of using her services. * Ant nectar addiction is no longer incurable. Quest fixes * Anywhere I Wander: You now receive positive reputation with the NCR upon completion of this quest. * Boulder City Showdown: When you approach Jessup for the first time, he automatically engages in dialog if you get close enough to him. * Come Fly With Me: Chris Haversam does not glitch after the quest is completed and will go to Novac. Jason Bright's speech works correctly also. * Don't Make a Beggar of Me: Melissa no longer disappears once you complete her quest. * For Auld Lang Syne: The triggers for Arcade's companion quest have changed slightly, in that if the player has not become "liked," Arcade will only offer the quest when the player finishes the last independent (Yes Man) quest before the Hoover Dam assault. If the player becomes "liked" by Arcade, the triggers are unchanged. See the quest page for more details. * For the Republic, Part 2: To complete the Great Khan part of this quest, not only do you need to kill Regis and Papa Khan, you must now also kill at least 15 Great Khans. * Guess Who I Saw Today: The quest now fails if Doctor Henry or Calamity die. * Heartache by the Number: Finishing Cass's quest "peacefully" turns the Van Graffs hostile, presumably because they find out that the player turned them in for their crimes. This makes it impossible to complete both that quest and Birds of a Feather. Also, if you convince Cass to sell Cassidy Caravans to Crimson Caravan, and you offer to throw in an extra 750 caps, the money is now properly taken from your inventory. * I Could Make You Care: The triggers for Veronica's companion quest have been extensively rewritten to be more robust. * My Kind of Town: If you storm the NCR Correctional Facility before trying to complete the quest, Meyers will no longer get stuck in his conversation state from during the raid. * Oh My Papa: You can now find and talk to Melissa if you have previously completed her Don't Make a Beggar of Me quest. * Old School Ghoul: Raul's companion quest dialogue will trigger after you speak to Ranger Andy if you have spoken to him previously. * Return to Sender: The quest will not fail if Chief Hanlon is killed by any means other than suicide. * The Finger of Suspicion: You will no longer be able to talk to the Omerta thugs if they are hostile. Also, if you kill the thugs from outside the room, the objective will now be completed. * The House Always Wins: If you kill Caesar, the Platinum chip is now returned to you and the quest is updated to deliver the Platinum chip to Mr. House. Also, when you deliver the chip to Mr. House and barter with him for five times the delivery bonus, he now gives you the agreed-upon 1250 caps instead of the 1000 caps he would give you if you didn't barter with him. * Wild Card: Change in Management: When the terminal is used to open the secret passageway to the Lucky 38 Control Room, the correct Securitons based on whether you upgraded them or not will attack you. A bug is also fixed that leaves the elevator door locked after killing House. Lastly, the objective to return to Yes Man after electrocuting House is now available. * I Put a Spell on You: The quest is now more consistent. When following Curtis and reporting your progress to the Colonel, Curtis waits for you in the control tower and you must kill him. After reporting to Colonel Hsu you don't have time to save the monorail, as soon you open the door the train will depart from the station. Prior to the patch the Courier would enter the train and had time to deactivate the bomb, but the train blows up regardless. ** If choosing to side with Legion, the components and schematics for the bomb are always in the trash-can and can be picked up. Additions and balancing Miscellaneous * All reputation safehouses have been updated with additional supplies (armor, weapons, ammunition, skill magazines) ** Reinforced combat armor and helmet, multiplas rifle, hunting shotgun and the previously cut all-purpose science suit can now be found in the Followers safehouse. ** Legion vexillarius armor, Legion centurion armor and Legion praetorian armor, sniper rifle, displacer glove, time bombs and the previously cut lucky shades can now be found in the Caesar's Legion safehouse. ** NCR Ranger combat armor, NCR salvaged power armor, NCR Ranger patrol armor, hunting revolver, trail carbine, assault carbine, and a single box of .44 special rounds can now be found in the NCR Ranger safehouse. ** Recon armor, T-51b power armor, and T-45d power armor, all in poor condition, as well as a Tesla cannon, a Gatling laser and some ammunition can be found in the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse. * The stimpak's value was increased from 25 to 75 and the super stimpak's from 100 to 150. * The Atomic Wrangler casino now provides tiered rewards when gambling (See page for rewards). * Empty syringes are now much more common, sold by vendors and also found in first aid boxes and on non-player characters, particularly Fiends; generally they can be found wherever one would find any of a random selection of chems. The weight of the item has also been decreased to 0.005. * Both broc flowers and xander root can be found in locations that stock or contain a random selection of chems, including vendors and containers. * The New Vegas medical clinic is accessible at all times and is no longer locked at night. * Several merchants who also play Caravan will only play a limited number of games with the Courier. * Both aid books needed for the Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues quest now have a weight of 0. * Deathclaws have had their Damage Threshold reduced to 15 (formerly it was 30). * Dead Bright Followers now have better energy weapons (such as Plasma Defenders) on their bodies. * Dramatic reduction of random ovens with various amounts of strange meat pies, especially in NCR camps. * Members of Caesar's Legion now may carry cave fungus. * Mick & Ralph's no longer store strange meat and strange meat pies in their fridges, instead electing to subsist on higher-quality foods such as wasteland omelets and gecko steaks. * The entrance to the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker is now locked and cannot be lockpicked. This is done for compatibility with the Dead Money add-on, which alters and makes use of this location. * All food sanitizers have been removed from the REPCONN test site basement, due to improper game mechanics. * Schematics - Rock-It Launcher has been removed from Nellis hangars Companions * The absolute level cap for companions has been raised to 40 (see below) * Companions level at a rate of 75% compared to the player's current level, raising the effective level cap for companions to 22 * The S.P.E.C.I.A.L. statistics of most companions have been lowered: ** Arcade Gannon's Agility and Strength have been lowered from 10 to 6. ** Craig Boone's Agility, Perception, and Strength have all been lowered from 10 to 7. ** Raul Tejada's Agility has been lowered from 10 to 8, and his Strength and Perception have been lowered from 10 to 6. ** Rex's Perception has been lowered from 10 to 8, and his Strength has been lowered from 9 to 6. ** Rose of Sharon Cassidy's Agility and Perception have been lowered from 10 to 6, and her Strength has been lowered from 10 to 7. ** Veronica Santangelo's Agility has been lowered from 10 to 7. * ED-E's Follower-upgraded weaponry (ED-E My Love) is now a blue energy projectile weapon with a high fire rate, damage of 30, and a high critical chance (2.5x). * ED-E now has a DT bonus of 8 (protectron DT ability) to begin with. Getting the armor upgrade raises this to 20, which was 8 before. * Rex's DT was raised from 2 to 10. * When you transplant Lupa's brain into Rex during the Nothin' But a Hound Dog quest, Rex's Blood of the Legion perk now gives him +10 DT instead of the bugged +100 HP (which was intended to add +100 HP to Rex's base HP instead of his current HP), giving him a total of 20 DT. * ED-E now has a unique combat style, instead of using the same ranged combat style as other companions, which should make him behave better in combat. * Rose of Sharon Cassidy now effectively has the Shotgun Surgeon perk whenever she is serving as an active companion. Also her Calm Heart perk now works correctly, since before the patch the +50 HP was added only in her total health (50/0) not in her base health (50/50). * Companions can no longer lose their weapons if they're not confiscated. * You can no longer use companions' weapons. They are automatically removed if they are in your inventory. Weapons and ammunition * The Silver Rush now sells more advanced weapons while the player is at lower levels, with all stock potentially available once the player has reached level 16. * Gun Runners will now sell both the 12.7mm pistol and the 12.7mm submachine gun. * 12.7mm rounds can now be made (but not broken down) at reloading benches. * Some weapons mods like the night scope have the night vision sight. * Standard .45-70 Gov't and 12.7mm ammunition is now available from most vendors (e.g. Gun Runners). * Some guns have been modified: ** The sniper rifle's base and critical damage have been lowered from 62 to 42. Its critical chance multiplier has been lowered from 5x to 1x. ** The Gobi Campaign scout rifle's base and critical damage have been lowered from 60 to 40. Its critical chance multiplier has been lowered from 5x to 1x. ** This Machine's base and critical damage have been lowered from 65 to 55. ** The 12.7mm pistol's critical damage has been raised from 33 to 40. * Several energy weapons have been altered: ** The laser rifle's base and critical damage have increased from 15 to 23. ** AER14 prototype's base and critical damage have increased from 22 to 36. ** The tri-beam laser rifle's base damage has been increased from 52 to 66. Its critical damage (per projectile) has been increased to 22. ** The plasma rifle's base damage has been increased from 30 to 47. Its critical damage has increased from 32 to 47. ** The multiplas rifle consumes only 3 units of ammunition, down from 6; its magazine size has been lowered from 60 to 30 to match this. ** The Q-35 matter modulator's base damage has been increased from 32 to 40. ** The plasma pistol's base and critical damage have increased from 22 to 33. ** The Plasma Defender's base and critical damage have been increased from 36 to 38. It also consumes only 2 units of ammunition, compared to 3 previously; its magazine size has been lowered from 48 to 32 to match this. ** The recharger pistol's base and critical damage have been increased from 12 to 18. It is also now capable of disintegrating on death. ** The recharger rifle's base and critical damage have been increased from 9 to 12. ** The alien blaster's base damage has been decreased from 100 to 75. Its critical damage has been decreased from 100 to 50. * Most energy weapon ammunition has inherent armor piercing capabilities: ** Energy cell, electron charge pack, microfusion cell and microfusion breeder ammunition (standard) now has -2 DT ** Energy cell, electron charge pack and microfusion cell ammunition (over charge) now has -5 DT ** Energy cell, electron charge pack and microfusion cell ammunition (max charge) now has -10 DT ** Bulk ammunition remains unchanged Crafting and recipes * Crafting mass purified water requires 5 bottles of dirty water, 2 glass pitchers, and 1 surgical tubing. It also makes only 4 bottles of purified water, and returns the glass pitchers and surgical tubing when used. * The gecko kebab no longer requires a buffalo gourd seed as an ingredient. * The brahmin steak recipe no longer requires wine, requiring only a piece of brahmin meat. * The antivenom recipe now calls for two, not four, radscorpion poison glands. * The atomic cocktail recipe no longer needs wine and only uses one each of vodka and Nuka-Cola Victory. * Bleak venom only requires a single white horsenettle now. * The cactus water recipe now uses two rather than the previous three prickly pear fruits. * The caravan lunch no longer takes RadAway as an ingredient; correspondingly, it no longer reduces radiation. * Cook-Cook's Fiend stew now takes only 1 brahmin meat, fresh potato and jalapeño pepper and no longer includes the fresh carrot. * The desert salad now takes one barrel cactus fruit and pinyon nuts ingredients. * Fire ant fricassée can now be made without cazador eggs and with a single portion of fire ant meat. * A grilled mantis leg now requires only one honey mesquite pod * Hydra is now cooked up with only one cave fungus, one radscorpion poison gland and two Night stalker blood vials. * Mole rat stew is now made without honey mesquite pods. * Wasteland omelet now takes only one each of lakelurk meat and BlamCo Mac & Cheese and no longer requires the tin can. * Silver Sting now requires a single white horsenettle in its crafting recipe. * Trail mix requires only one pinyon nuts. * Tremble uses two, not three, radscorpion poison glands and only one rather than the previous five white horsenettles. * Weapon repair kits now use only one wrench, one wonderglue, one scrap electronics and only two scrap metal. * Mushroom Cloud recipe has been edited to require one nightstalker egg in place of 2 of the pile of nightstalker eggs quest item, allowing the recipe to actually be crafted. * Turbo now requires one turpentine and one broc flower. * Tanned gecko hides, tanned fire gecko hides, and tanned golden gecko hides require only one white horsenettle as part of their crafting recipe. Tanned golden gecko hides also no longer need RadAway as an ingredient. Bugs introduced with the patch * Companions will not zone into the northern-most section of The Strip (from south Freeside). Looking at the map, their markers appear to be still in Freeside. However, once the player zones out of the northern-most part of The Strip (for example, into the Lucky 38 or into the middle section of The Strip), the companions will re-appear at the Courier's side. * Boone has been reported to not function in combat, holstering his weapon approximately every five seconds. Additionally, Boone's head tracking does not work. These two issues are caused by code placed in his dialogue script which causes him to needlessly re-evaluate his current AI package every five seconds. * The weathered 10mm pistol will not display a new shape when weapon mods are applied to it. * When dead, Victor's companion marker will still appear on the map. * When buying off traders there will be a 5 second freeze when confirming purchases and sometimes causes a complete freeze resulting in the game needing to be restarted. CLARIFICATION: This happens frequently when buying cards from them. If you see more than one of the same card do not buy them both, as that will cause your game to freeze. * When attempting to start Dead Money quest line, the BoS bunker will be locked and requires a key and there is no possible way to get in. * All miniguns (including the CZ57 Avenger) are no longer synced up with their sound files. Tapping the trigger will make the barrel spin, and then the sound effect will kick in, over and over, even while holstered. (Fixed in-game by unequipping the weapon, and re-equipping it, or switching to a different weapon) 23, 2011 Category:Fallout: New Vegas patches